A Heartless Light
by Prince Nolan
Summary: "A love without a heart beat lives in the dark, a love with heart beat submerges from the light.. Till cold lips touch, a warm soul is not formed" Nolan
1. Chapter 1: A cave

Author's Notes

Welcome to my story. Do note that this book is graphic.  
Enjoy.

This story goes out to two of my best friends..  
Amy and Becca!

* * *

(Marshall Lee's Point of View)

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE IS DEAD! Now she is back.. and she wants  
to kill me.. but, I can't bring myself to kill her..."

* 4 Months Earlier*

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)

"Where is Cake... she knows I have things to do."

I think when Cake gets here I am going to have her not come  
with me to the cave. I need to search by myself.

"Gumball!"

Oh good Cake is here!

"You ready to go Gumball?"

"Indeed Cake! Did you also like the scarf I made you?"

"Hunny I loved it! It is so crazy that you still don't have a boyfriend!"

"Well I don't need something that can't give me what I never got."

"Awww Gumball don't talk like that."

"Sorry Cake.."

"It's ok hun. Ready to go to that cave you discovered?!"

"Haha! Yea lets go!"

*1 Hour Later*

There is a reason I am taking this long trip.  
I heard that once every thousand years a dark being..  
comes to the land of Aaa and grants one person one wish.

Sadly the cost of the wish is... my soul...

"We are here baby cakes!"

"Thanks Cake. Here is some cat nip!"

"WOH MAMA! That's the stuff I like!"

"Heh.. yea I know! Anyways come back in 2 hours."

"Alright baby cakes. Now you be safe you hear?"

"I do."

-Cake walks away-

(sigh) Alright.

Man this cave is big..  
I just hope that these storys are true.

"Hello? Is anyone here!"

"What the f-.."

*Gumball is slammed against the wall*

"Ugh... what the..."

"Hello Gumball... do you feel the blood.."

"I don't bleed! How am I bleeding!"

"The blood drips from your heart.. poison.. I see, feel, and crave your pain."

"WAIT!"

"What.."

"I came here to make a deal with you."

"Do you not know the price?"

"I do. I am willing to risk it."

*Prince Gumball's chest is ripped open*

"What do you wish."

Light...

* * *

Don't worry guys! Come back In 30 minutes!  
I will have chapter 2 out by then c:


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

Who is ready for the next chapter?  
~Prince Nolan~

* * *

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)  
The lights are on, but... I see nothing..  
My body is covered in blood..  
A glare, burning... eating my soul.

"NO!" Gasped Prince Gumball

"Gumball you ok?!"

"Y-yea cake... sorry. I fell asleep."

"Are we at the cave yet?"

"Hun, you already went to the cave! I found you asleep.  
did.. something happen?"

"N-no. No! Nothing happened.."

So, it wasn't a dream..

"Ok here we are at your castle."

"Thanks cake. Have a safe trip home!"

"Bye!"

*30 minutes later*

Ugh.. I needed that shower. I think I am going to read  
a book before I go to bed.

*Prince Gumball grabbed a book off his book shelf.  
The book was titled, The Mushroom Apocolypse.

The book is a detailed book and what happened  
during the Great Mushroom War Apocolypse.*

I wonder if there is something that cave.. that may just  
have the answers to what I was seeing.

"Pepperment Maid!"

"Comming your graciousness!"

"Pepperment Maid may I please get some green tea?"

"Indeed my prince!"

As I was reading through the book I kept thinking to myself  
about the blood.. darkness and the screeches in my ear.  
None of this has anything to do with science but it does feel like  
dark arts. Which I don't understand! Dark arts can not even be  
preformed by wizards! Which is so strange.. what could this be.

What do I have here to go off of. Blood, red eyes.. pain... darkness...  
no light. What kind of person feeds off of this?! This is so just.. OUTRAGEOUS!

"My lord are you ok?!"

"Y-yes.. sorry Pepperment Maid.."

"Thats alright dear."

"Pepperment Maid.. what, kind of thing feeds off of  
darkness pain and blood..."

"Why my dear, those things haven't existed but for many years ago."

"What things?"

"Why my Lord, vampires."

Vampires..

"How does one communicate with a vampire?"

"Through dreams.. they can only reveal themselves to ones that they  
truely care. So if there where any I doubt you nor anyone would  
ever communicate with a fiend such as a vampire every or anywhere."

Dreams..

"Thats all I need to know Pepperment Buttler. Thank you.. and goodnight."

"Goodnight my Lord."

Maybe I should just get some sleep...

(Narrorator's Point of View)

Prince Gumball drank the rest of his tea, and fell asleep.

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)

"I see you.. Prince."

"Who.. WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am the Night Watcher. Address me with fear."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

"What would one want with such a dark heart... left alone in this dark world,  
unforgiving, hateful, dreadly, grim world.."

"W-w..What are you talking about? My heart is as pure as the sun is light!"

"Your heart is not pure.. its only dark. Look in my eyes Prince Gumball.  
Look at your past... left alone by your parents only to have to battle this world  
unarmed.. unloved."

I.. im loved...

"Don't whisper lies to yourself in your mind Prince. You are not loved... only looked  
upon."

"Leave the Prince alone Night-terror."

"Marshall..."

GASP!

*The Prince woke up with fear in his eyes and, blood dripping from his eyes.*

What the...3 A.M.?

Fine. I need to make a trip to that cave.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading. Check out my tumblr askingprincegumball for more updates  
on chapters and other shit for the book! Much love!

Also I will try to post the next chapter today!


	3. Chapter 3: Marshall Lee

Sorry this chapter is so late..

* * *

I decided to walk back to that cave. Before I woke up from the  
night terror he spoke of a being named Marshall... is he the vampire?

Ugh.. I hope there is no trouble...

*1 hour later*

"Brr... its so cold.."

Please glob tell me thats a cave..

IT IS! Oh thank glob!

*Prince Gumball starting walking up the path to the cave's mouth*

Now what did I promise my soul to..  
or wait.. wasn't that a dream?

Did I give my soul up just yet. Huh.  
I hope not. Also if this Marshall guy is real, he  
saved me from that Night-Terror rotting me.

If he is here, the least I can do for him is thank him.

*Gumball reaches the mouth of the cave*

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?"

Hm... No answer. Let me try again.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE IN THIS CAVE?"

No one.. well... guess I should head back.

"Who is in my cave."

Oh my glob someone is here..

"Uh-uh OH! Ahem, I am Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom. I wish  
to seek an audiance with Marshall Lee."

"Marshall Lee.. heh, thats me-"

So he is real...

", now what the fuck do you need?"

"Well.. you saved me from that night terror last night and, I wanted to say..  
well... thank you."

"Night Terror? I haven't fought one of thoughs things for 18 years."

When I was born.. what?!

"Well, Marshall if I may ask, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Actually im fine. Thanks for asking."

He does seem kind of polite.

"Well.. not to trouble you but, may I sleep in this cave.. tonight?  
It is really late, and cold and-"

"Hey, its ok. You can sleep in my cave."

"Wow.. thank you so much."

"Its cool. But, wouldn't you be warmer in my house?"

"Well thats awefully kind to take care of me like that!"

"Well I mean.. nevermind. Come on, I will get you a blanket!"

"Ok!"

(Marshall Lee's Point of View)

I wonder if he should know I am his life guardian..  
Would he re-act in a positive mannor or negative.

I probebbly shouldn't tell him right now.

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)

I feel like I know Marshall.. like I have seen him before or,  
as if he is something dear to me. Ugh... this is so complecated.

"So.. this is your house? Your house is in a cave?"

"Yea. I love it hear. Been living in this part of Ooo for around 20 years."

Wow.. he hasn't been here that long has he.

"So if I may ask Marshall.. how old are you?"

"I am 145,339 years old."

Holy shit..

"Wow... how do you live that long and look so-"

Good...

"-young?"

"I am a vampire. When you hit middle age for a vampire or, 18 as a  
mortal you look like this till your 1 million years old. Then when you turn  
1 million, you look like your 30. I won't look old till im well... One hundred Trillion Years Old."

Oh my fucking glob!

"Wow.. thats... wow."

"Heh.. sounds cool?"

"Heck yea it does."

"Well it isn't... it gets well.. tiring living alone in the same world  
for thousands of years, seeing everyone just go.."

"I can understand that."

"Well im glad you do."

"So where do I sleep if I may ask?"

"Couch."

I knew somehow he would say that.

"Well Marshall Lee, my name is Prince B. Gumball."

"I know that Bubba.."

Wait.. wha-.. HE KNOWS MY FIRST NAME?!

"How on earth do you know my first name?"

"Uh-I.. well... someone told me."

"WHO WOULD TELL YOU?"

"Uhm.. I lied? I was.. stalking a candy person and they said it."

Oh my god..

"Wow... I need to make myself clear next time when I say SECERET!"

(Marshall Lee's Point of View)

Goodness.. I am glad he bought it...

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)

"Well.. I think I should be getting to bed."

"Oh.. ok! Well, I normally don't sleep during the night but. I could get used  
to it!"

"Well.. if you want? Haha!"

"Night Gumball."

"Goodnight Marshall Lee."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter c:


	4. Chapter 4: At Marshall's

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)

My heart is a protected bird.  
Protected from the Worlds harm.  
Not protected by the mental pain.  
Not protected by the bleeding tears I drip.  
Not protected by the pain I feel from my parents..  
Nor myself...

"I will protect your Prince I promise Mrs. Gumball."

M-...Marshall...

*Prince Gumball slowly opens his eyes*

Ugh... not another nightmare...  
It's wierd though.. this nightmare was more... peaceful.

"8 A.M."

I guess I should make some breakfast.

*Prince Gumball walks to Marshall Lee's Kitches*

"Let's see what I can cook."

Hmm.. all I see are apples.. and thats it. Huh.

"It is a good thing I bring cupcake mix with me.. why do I do that again?"

I guess I could bake some cupcakes and make some red icing.

*1 Hour Later*

"Ahh my cupcakes are done!"

"Ugh.."

What the fuck..

"Gumball.. I hate... getting up... at 9 am..."

"Well.. good morning to you too Marshall."

"Eh.. morning."

Well he is pleasant isn't he?

"Im'a go take a bath.."

"Oh.. ok!"

What can I do while he takes a bath..  
what to do...

Well his living room is a mess. I guess I could clean?

*10 minutes later*

"All done! That was easier than I expected."

"MARSHALL YOU DONE WITH YOUR BATH?!"

Huh.. he isn't answering.. I should go check on him.

*Prince Gumball cracks Marshall's bedroom door open and sees the  
vampire asleep in his beanbag*

Aww. Thats cute.. I guess I should just go since he is asleep.  
Let me write a quick note though not to be rude.

*Prince Gumball grabs his jacket and scarf and puts his shoes on.  
He then writes a note.*

There.

*Prince Gumball walks out the door and heads to the Candy Kingdom*

* * *

Sorry this chapter is really short. XD chapter 5 should be up right now so  
go read it. lol. Reason why my chapters are so short is to keep you guys  
interested. I don't want the whole story to be in like 5 chapters. So either way  
I hope you guys enjoy :D Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5: Never leave

**Since all my chapters are probably going to be Prince Gumball's**  
**Point of View all the time so... I mean I am going to make Chapter 5 start with**  
**some Marshall Lee POV! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Marshall Lee's Point of View)

Ugh... fuck what time is it... oh shit its 3:37 PM!

"GUMBALL YOU STILL HERE?!"

Shit I think he left..  
Ugh..  
Guess I will go down stairs.

*Marshall starts walking down stairs*

Ugh.. Gumball grew up to be nice. I am glad I raised him right.  
But I wish.. I just wish he would know me better..  
Either way lets geat something to eat!

"Food time for Marshall Le-... what.."

He.. made me cupcakes?  
A note..

*The Note Reads

"Dear, Marshall

I want to thank you for allowing me to sleep at your home.  
That was quite nice of you!  
Also, I really want to talk to you which I really didn't get to do.  
For some reason as crazy as this seems I.. feel like I know you.  
Lately I have been having nightmares. These nightmares consist of  
demons and.. monsters ripping away at my soul taking it just because  
they say that I have a black.. corrupted heart.

Why is this? I never wish for death.  
I never felt.. unloved.. or.. well.. I have.

Either way. Marshall please come visit me sometime.

~Prince Gumball"*

So.. he doesn't remember me.. but why does he have dreams  
about, all these night terrors.. unless...

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)

I just feel as if there is a pain inside me.  
A pain I can not let go. This pain holds me in a cage  
and the only way I can unlock is it is with pure love.

Something I don't have..

"This defies ALL FUCKING SCIENCE!"

*Gumball flips his formula table*

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME!  
WHY DIDN'T YOU HOLD ME LIKE MY FUCKING ASS KISSING SUBJECTS DO!

YOU NEVER GIVE ME ANYTHING THAT I NEEDED  
AND ITS ALL YOU FAULT!"

*Gumball drops on the floorin tears*

"Why mommy... why didn't you love me..."

*Gumball passes out*

"Gumball... your soul.. will be MINE! I can just taste the pain dripping from your heart.."

"Go away.. please... go away..."

Blood is all I see.. pain is all I cry...  
flames is all my heart prays...

"It's ok Gumball I will protect you.."

M-marshall.. help me...

*Marshall breaks through Gumball's Glass window to find the prince  
hovering over his bead with blood comming out of his eyes, ears and mouth in a  
fountain like form*

"GUMBALL NO!"

*Marshall's eyes turn pitch black and rips into Gumball's mind*

"GUMBALL WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Marshall... please..."

*Marshall sees gumball laying against a bed made of  
dead bodys with his chest ripped open.

Marshall quickly runs next to Gumball*

"Marshall... why..."

"Gumball.. you will be ok.. I promise.. NIGHT TERROR! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Marshall... you finally came."

"God so help me if you LET HIM DIE I WILL KILL YOU TOO!"

"Marshall you know you can't kill me.. I am stronger than anything.. even the cosmic owl."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"You know what that requires Marshall."

"I.. I CANT DO THAT!"

"Do you want your preciousness to be safe?"

"I.. fine..."

*Marshall walks up pulling a soul from his heart.*

"Marshall... so generous of you to give me your sisters soul."

"I made a promise.. I love my sister but.. my promises is more important to me."

"Good boy."

*Marshall and Gumball gasp and wake up in Gumball's Room*

"MARSHALL! WHERE ARE YOU IM BLIND! MARSHALL!"

"GUMBALL ITS OK I AM HERE! I PROMISE!"

*Marshall quickly goes to the Prince's side and grabs his hand*

"Marshall.. why am I blind..."

"You just had a night terror manifest your soul. I got rid of him forever. Your safe."

(Marshall Lee's Point of View)

You will always be safe Gumball... always.. I will never leave you.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews so I can  
get more inspiration! I am now working on the 6th chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: I won't forget you

**Hey guys I am sorry chapter 6 is so late.**  
**Also there is a spot open for someone to be**  
**my beta. If you want to be my beta, you must**  
**add me on skype. You need to be available every day**  
**because I will try and do daily chapters.**

**PM me here on to be my beta 3**  
**enjoy chapter 6 everyone.**

* * *

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)

Drip.. Drip.. goes my tears.

"Shh don't cry my Prince.."  
"Marshall..."  
"Your lips.. are so perfect..."  
"Kiss me my King."

*Prince Gumball wakes up from his dream in a gasp*

"Ugh.. why.. do these dreams.. they haunt me!"

It's 10 A.M. dammit.. thats way late for me..

"PEPPERMENT MAID!"

*Footsteps running twards the room*

"Y-Yes my prince!"

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"Why my Prince you needed your sleep! Marshall has  
told me about your night terrors."

Ugh.. come on Marshall.

"By the way my Prince, You have a meeting today."

"With who?"

"The King of the Vampires Marshall."

"King of the Vampires?"

"Yes my lord."

"I thought he was just a Vampire."

"Hehe.. I am more than just a Vampire. I have the power  
to take over this world."

"MARSHALL! DON'T INTRUDE!"

"Sorry! Haha I will wait downstairs. See you soon Gumball."

*Prince Gumball poots on a pair of skinny jeans and, a regular day shirt."

"Marshall you out here?"

"Yea! I was laying down over here under this tree!"

*Marshall flew over to Gumball and landed*

"So Gumball since you have had a ruff two weeks.. I thought I would  
take you on a Adventure."

"Well where do you want to go to?"

"Grab my hands. I want to take you to my secret spot."

"Marshall.. im kind of nervous..."

"I promise I will never let anything happen to you."

*Prince Gumball grabs Marshall's hands shyingly

And Marshall threw him into his arms and flew off*

"M-MARSHALL!"

"Haha! Fun right?!"

*Marshall flew in loops and headed twards his seceret spot*

"Oh my goodness Marshall please stop with the loops I am  
getting lightheaded!"

"Haha.. Ok."

"So where exactly is your seceret spot if I may?"

"It is over these hills."

*Marshall dashingly flew over the hills and inside this open  
mountain cave.

As soon as they arived Gumball immediantly noticed the beautiful  
stalagmites and stalatights.*

"Wow.. this is so beautiful Marshall."

"Yea.. I made myself a leather shack here for when I want  
to spend a day or two here. It is really comfortable and just..  
relaxing."

"I would only imagine."

*Marshall Lee put the Prince down and they walked inside his shack*

"I have some of you cupcakes that you made in this basket.. want one?"

"Sure! I made you a lot of them.. sorry."

"NO! I mean.. I love them! There a lot better than apples and strawberrys."

"You don't drink blood?"

"I do. However.. I am more attracted to the shade of red."

"Ah."

*Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee watched some T.V. and sat and talked  
for hours.

They joked about funny things that they have done, and  
shared secerets to pass the time.

Not before long the sun started setting*

"Hey! The sun is setting! Gumball come with me. I want to show you  
something."

"Ok!"

*The walked down the steps and Marshall Leaded him to a cave opening on  
the other side of where they came in.*

"Wow.. the sunset is beautiful Marshall..."

"Yea.. It reminds me of better times in my life.  
I know you had a bad child hood Gumball but.. I live forever.  
I am immortal.. I can't die unless I am killed.

I have been alive for ten thousand and eight hundred years.  
As the years go bye.. I started to notice.. everyone growing old..  
the ones I cared about.. just.. dying.. leaving me alone..

It hurts to watch everyone you care about just.. die infront of you.

I want to keep them.. but sometimes I want to just die.. this world just..  
is not worth living in without someone with you forever."

"M-marshall.."

"And.. the worst part about it is.. when they all leave.. they forget about me  
they just grow old and I don't exist.."

"Marshall! I promise.. I won't forget about you."

*Marshall hugs the Vampire king*

"Marshall.. look at me."

*Gumball whiped away Marshall's tears*

"I love you."

*Prince Gumball leaned in and pressed his soft gummy lips with  
the vampires cold lifeless lips*

"I love you too.. my _Prince_..."


	7. Chapter 7: The Old Gods

**Hey everyone, I am still looking for a beta**  
**aka someone to read my chapters before I post them**  
**and fix spelling, grammar errors, and I need the beta**  
**to be able to look over manuscripts with me to**  
**see how each chapter is going to lay out.**

**The reason is, I will be adding different characters to the**  
**book series. Not this chapter but around I believe chapter**  
**9 or 10.**

**You will need to be available almost everyday, and have**  
**the want to do this. If not you will not be able to**  
**be the beta.**

**Also the beta will be a important part. I will give credits to you**  
**and you will be a very important person in my life, and**  
**I hope to become a friend of yours!**

**Enjoy chapter 7 guys!**

* * *

(Prince Gumball's Point of View)

I was tarnished by lies.  
I was loved.  
His glare watches over me as I dream.

I crave blood..  
I crave him..

*Prince Gumball wakes up from a dream*

"Ugh.. Marshall you up?"

"Marshall? You here?"

Wait.. I am in my bed. WHAT?

"PEPPERMENT MAID!"

"Y-YES SIRE?!"

"Sorry for yelling but, I was with Marshall why am I home?"

"He flew you back to your bed before the sun came up  
so he wouldn't get hurt by the sun."

"Oh.. well. What are my plans for today?"

"You have a meeting with, the Grand Witch."

"Indeed. Please go get my charriot I will be down in a momment."

"Yes sire."

*Gumball gets out of bed and, walks over to his closet*

I guess I will wear my Royal clothing.

*Gumball puts on his clothes then, walks over to  
the restroom to brush his teeth.

After the Prince brushed his teeth he walked  
down stairs to find Pepperment Maid sitting there  
waiting for Gumball.*

"You ready to go Prince?"

"Indeed Pepperment."

*10 minutes later*

"Pepperment how much longer till we arive at Grand Witches Castle?"

"I believe 10 more minutes sire."

Ugh... I wonder what Marshall was doing.  
All I remember is kissing him and, he starting  
sucking my neck and it all went blank.

Why do I love him. I guess that is just like  
asking myself why do I trust my life with him.

However that makes me question, why does he protect me.  
He did say he loved me but.. I am never sure of anything.  
Beyond the fact that he is just.. breath taking when  
I touch his skin, I don't know what to call him but  
a demon lord of the underworld who has taken my soul hostage  
and I never want to leave his grasp.

"Sire we have arrived."

"Thank you Pepperment. I will see you when the meeting is over."

*Prince Gumball steps out of the charriot and, walks inside the castle.

As he walks in, one of the guards takes him to the meeting room*

"Good evening Prince Gumball."

"Good evening Grand Witch. May I ask what the meeting is about?"

"You do understand I feel all powers, dark and good."

"Yes Grand Witch. I understand this, may I ask what is going on that  
my concern or time requires? Not in a rude way but, I am trying to  
say is I can not use my time on something small."

"This is understand Gumball but, this will need your help. I have also  
called the Queen of Flames."

"Why call her? She is just as evil as anything else."

"I was called because this is a threat to my kingdom too."

"As a matter of fact Prince Gumball this a threat to the whole Land of Aaa."

"W-... what?"

*Prince Gumball slowly sets his tea down*

"The forces hidden beneath the underworld. The old gods. They are whispering  
into the mortal plains."

"Yes.. but they have been doing that for years? We killed the lich. So I would  
see as there being no chance of them being released."

"No. There is a dark being from the underworld named, Dradrock. He is speaking to  
them. He is.. releasing him."

What the...

"THEN WHY DON'T WE JUST SEND OUR BEST WARRIORS? THEY CAN NOT BE RELEASED!"

"Calm down Flame Queen. This can not be handled by anyone from the Fire, Water, Land, elements."

"Then who can fight it?"

"Prince Gumball, I am affraid the only ones who can find it are the lords of the Dark Worlds."

"Who may they be?"

"They are The Demon Lord Lerrickous, The Black Dragon Lord Grevrish, and The Vampire King Marshall Lee."

MARSHALL!

"WH-what are the dangers of this fight?"

"Very high Gumball. However, they have a chance if they use the Dark Clouded Blade of Secerets."

"How so?"

"The blade was crafted by the Old Gods before they where corupted. Just for if the world become corrupted by  
the Demons. This was however back before the Demons had a ruler to keep the controlled. However the  
sword is proven strong enough to kill the Old Gods."

"Then why haven't we killed them already?"

"Becuase, the Old Gods have to take a mortal form."

"So.. you have to kill the one whom the Old God takes the form of?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for this meeting but.. I really must be going. We will come back in one week."

"See you then Prince Gumball."

*Prince Gumball walked outside and got in the Charriot*

"Pepperment Maid. Take me to Marshall's Cave."

"Yes Sire."

*Pepperment Maid, whipped her reins and started off to Marshall's.

Around 40 minutes later they arrived to the bottom of the cave*

"Thank you Pepperment. I will be staying here tonight. I will have him  
bring me over tommorow evening."

"Yes Sire. I will see you then."

*Prince Gumball walked up the path to the mouth of the cave, and walked up  
to the home of Marshall Lee*

"Marshall!"

*Gumball knocked on the door*

"Hey are you home?"

*Marshall Lee opened the door with blood dripped from his face*

"MARSHALL! WHAT HAPPENED?"

*Prince Gumball walked inside holding his hands over his mouth in worry*

"M-Marshall lets sit on the sofa.."

*They sat down on the sofa*

"Gumball..."

*Marshall's blood red eyes stared at Gumball*

"The Old Gods brought my sister back from the dead with the soul I gave  
the Dream Terror to save you.. and, she now is being Controlled by the Old God Lusciffren..."

*Marshall raps his arms around Gumball and cries*

This.. this is all my fault...

"NO IT ISN'T GUMBALL!"

"Wha.."

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE IS DEAD! Now she is back.. and she wants  
to kill me.. but, I can't bring myself to kill her..."

"I won't let her hurt you Marshall... I.. I love you.."

*Prince Gumball looks at Marshall and kisses his lips softly*

"You can't even controll the Dark Blade.. AND.. AND.. WHY WOULD YOU  
WANT TO KILL MY SISTER?!"

"He won't kill your sister Marshall. He will use the sword and pierce it in the heart of your sisters  
corrupted body and destroy the Old Gods spirit and, you will have to give her demon blood and her soul  
will be restored and, she will live forever."

"Pepperment Maid, why are you not at the Candy Kingdom?"

"I am a Demon my Prince. When I first met Marshall I was doing a dillivery for you,  
I stummbled upon Marshall and, he sucked the blood from me, relised I was one of your candy  
people and then he gave me demon blood to fill in the color red he sucked from me."

"Yea.. my bad..."

"Lets not worry about that now. Pepperment head back to the candy kingdom I need some alone time with  
Marshall."

"Yes Sire."

*Pepperment Maid left the home of Marshall Lee and, headed back to the Candy Kingdom*

"Marshall.. I need you to turn me into a vampire with demon blood."

"It will hurt... and you may die from the pain itself. I won't do that."

"Marshall I wan't you to make love to me.. I wan't to live forever with you.. and protect my kingdom."

"Gumball.."

"I love you Marshall."

*Marshall's eyes went blood shot and his fangs grew*

"As you wish my Prince."

*Marshall carried Gumball back to his bedroom, and layed him on his bed  
softly.

He then proceeded to take his clothes off and ripped Gumballs clothes off  
and started licking his neck, and put himself in Gumball

Gumball Cringes*

"Marshall.. please... this is my first time.. be gentle..."

"As you wish my Prince.."

*Marshall Bit into Gumballs kneck and drained his blood.. then filled him with the blood  
of himself and, Demons Blood*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! M-MARSHALL!"

*1 hour later*

*Gumball snuggled close to Marshall Lee*

"I.. feel... so strong Marshall."

"Your eyes are so beautiful Gummy.."

"Like a demons.. and I crave blood.."

"That is normal. Heh."

"-And you..."

*Using Gumballs new strength he pinned Marshall to the bed and, turned around  
and put his mouth on Marshalls cock, and started sucking on it.

Marshall moaned loudly

Gumball teased and played, then he put the whole thing down his throat*  
and, Marshall bursted in his throat*

"Hehe.."

*Gumball chuckled, and licked his fingers.

He then sat up and turned around, putting Marshalls hard throbbing  
wet dick in him and, started riding.

Marshall kept moaning, and Gumball went faster, and scratched  
Marshall's chest, causing Marshall to take controll and pin Gumball to the bed  
and lifted up his leg and sucked on it, thrusting faster and faster.

Gumball sat up*

"Marshall.. you filled me with Demon Blood.. I want you to fill me now.."

*Marshall came inside Gumball.

1 hour later*

"So Gummy, you under controll now?"

"Yea... sorry if I got to bad."

"It's fine. You really turn me on when you get like that."

"Stop!"

"I love you Gumball. Thank you for keeping your promise and never  
leaving me.. all I want is to spend my whole life with you. I raised you  
and saw you would grow up to be noble.. then the Pepperment Family came and raised you.

I still sat and watched.. saw you become stronger and nobler.  
I wanted to spend every day with you, and tell you how much you mean to me..

I love you, and I promise.. no matter what, I will never let nothing harm you."

"Marshall... I love you."

"I love you too my Prince."

* * *

**WOW, that took 1 hour to write. LOL! I hope you guys enjoyed!**  
**FINNALY A SEX SCENE! Don't be expecting one for quite a few chapters!**

**AND I AM SORRY I DIDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE! Looks like I added the new Characters this chapter!**  
**Please remeber I need a beta, and if you didn't read the top of the chapter**  
**go read. That will detail the requirments. Thanks guys! 3 See you next chapter and PLEASE**  
**review!**


	8. Update: 1

_=== UPDATE LOVES ===_

Hey guys, I am so sorry the next update is taking forever  
I am planning on making a website for the book.

I would love some support so be looking for me be  
giving another update instead of a chapter.

I still need a beta and a artist.  
Guys I have big animbitions for this book!

If you want to help me make it come true we can!

I love you guys, thank you for the reviews, I will have  
a new chapter in 1 week or less.

I love you guys! C:


	9. Chapter 8: Death's Wish

N: Hello guys! ITS ME :D  
sorry this chapter has taken SOO long to come out!  
I have been very busy with finals and so on BUT! I am here now 3  
So my children let us begin the authors notes with saying I am but..  
well, I FINALLY HAVE A BETA HER NAME IS JOLEE.

N: Say hi jolee.

J: Hello :D

N: THAT IS RIGHT! We are now working on this project together via  
google drive .3. derp.

J:Yiss :3

N: Either way without further a dooooo here is chapter 8!

* * *

(Lord Lerrickous' POV)  
I.. feel the Old Gods… they speak the most foul words I have ever heard pierce my ear drums.  
They speak NONSENSE! ONLY A FOOL WOULD DO SUCH A THING!  
Dradrock.. was such a good slave..

I remember him when he was a young demon. Always was kind when everyone was taught  
to be evil.. slaves… dreadful..

He.. was perfect.  
His body gave me such a feeling.. that made me crave his blood.. just a taste was all.

The Old Gods whisper to him now… he was used to release them. Now…

War comes…

*5 hours later*

(Prince Gumball's POV)

"Looks like Dradrock really wanted us not to pay him a visit."

"Indeed Prince." Lerrickous said.

"Lerrickous. Open the door."

"You do not command me Prince. You are but a mortal." grumbled Lerrickous.

"Not anymore. I am infused with Vampire and Demon blood. That makes me in charge of you Demon."

"YOU WILL NOT TREAT ME THIS WAY! I WILL END YOU PRINCE!" Lerrickous' voice thundered.

"Enough. Gumball, Lerrickous respect each other." insisted Marshall.

"Marshall, please I am fine.. WE NEED TO GET IN THERE!"

"GUMBALL! SHUT UP! IF WE GO IN THERE WE WILL DIE! OR WORSE BE CONTROLLED BY THE OLD GODS! Look Gummy, you need to fucking control yourself." shouted Marshall.

"I CAN'T! HE WILL DESTROY MY PEOPLE! I won't let that DAMN FOOL go no where near Marshall… My people.. or me..  
I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Marshall controll the Prince or I WILL CONTROL HIM FOR YOU!" demanded Lerrickous.

"Lerrickous sorry to bother you we will go. Gumball come on." Marshall muttered.

Ugh…

"Fine."

*2 hours later*

*Marshall and the Prince teleported out of the underworld and decided to take the long way home walking through the forest so they could talk and have some them time.*

(Marshall Lee's POV)

"So Gummy.. look you need to understand that you have to control yourself. I have no idea why you're acting like this. I may be a vampire and can be annoying sometime but I never acted like that; so why with my blood are you acting like this? The demon blood belonged to Dradrock. He is a sweetheart so whats up? This is some serious fucking bullshit."

"You know what Marshall," exclaimed the Prince "I just.. I don't want to talk about it"

"Thats fine Gumball.. look I just need you to talk to me because I love you and.. you just need to know that ok? You can tell me anything."

*Marshall Lee looked off over to the left of Gumball and saw Fiona leaning against a tree very sad like. As Marshall was being concerned he continued…*

"Hey Gumball, go ahead and keep walking I am going to go take a piss."

"Alright. See you home." said Gumball.

*Prince Gumball kept walking and Marshall walked up to Fiona. After about 2 minutes Marshall yells..*

"Fiona!"

*As he yells that, he grabs Fiona's attention as well as Gumball's. Gumball walks over to a tree and hides behind it and watches Marshall talk to Fiona*

"Hey Fiona! How are you?"

"Marshall? What are you doing here!" requested Fiona.

"I was walking home with Gumball and-"

"Oh.. Gumball. I uh-... heard about you two together today."

"Oh yes. The candy people got word but we don't really broadcast it but-"

"So you don't like me anymore?" replied Fiona.

"Like you? Of course I do!"

*Fiona looked up in happiness, and Gumball squinted his eyes to try to get a better read on there lips while gathering information from the mumbling sound coming from there speech*

"As a friend!"

"So you.. Never liked me once?"

"I have always liked you as a friend.. look Fiona. I have always been close to Gumball. He was like family to me. Then… I don't know I just.. fell in love with him. I know that we used to hang out a lot. Fiona I just was never attracted to you."

"Bu.. Marshall I am in love with you.."

*Fiona leaned in to try and kiss Marshall, while Marshall's lips quivered in fear from this happening and as he was about to push her away Gumball stepped in with a nasty glare look on his face perceiving anger towards Fiona.*

"Fiona. That was very rude of you." muttered Gumball in a tense manner.

*Without another word Gumball grabbed Marshalls and and pulled him forward and back straight.*

"We are leaving Fiona."

Prince Gumball mumbled to himself, "I will be back to have a 'word' with you."

*Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee headed home and walked into Marshall's house and Prince Gumball carefully but harshly closed the door.*

"So Gummy… what do you want for dinner?"

"I am saving room for a feast tonight."

"Where.. at the Candy Kingdom?"

"No with a old friend. But that friend won't be much worry anymore." muttered Gumball.

"Gumball I am worried about you. I am starting to wish I never gave you any powers."

*Gumball said not one word.

Marshall Lee soon went to sleep and Prince Gumball changed clothes. He put on a pair of leather skinny jeans and a body clenching black shirt and Marshall's Spiked boots.*

(Prince Gumball's POV)

Look at Fiona sleep so peaceful. Shh child… don't ruin my life just to repair your meaningless one..

Your mother still alive but hates you with everything she has.. PATHETIC!  
You need peace. I have no pity or time for rudeness. I am the Prince however.

*Prince Gumball carefully picked up Fiona and carried her deep into the woods

On the way there, he saw and thought about what he said to Fiona. He knew he was right and something was telling him to kill her.. some instinct.. but another part begged to give her something nice.*

She will die painlessly.

* * *

N: Well everyone that is this chapter. Please do stay tuned for the next one! We worked really hard with this one, and I must say it is QUITE difficult to keep up with all the new characters.

J: I will try to help out as much as I can. But with school and my constant need for sleep and my hatred of homework, it will be a little difficult until summer!

N: My summer break is on June 5th .3. so GG! When is yours?

J: I seriously don't know, maybe the end of May? :/

N: That is not that far away. EITHER WAY we will be making a website for the story soon. Also beyond that we are still looking for an animator/artist to draw some shizntilzdijeijegosi because we want it to look nice, and get pictures for the storyboard. Reading is fun but pictures lead to ideas. If you want the position hit me up with a PM on FanFiction. Besides that enjoy loves.

J: Anyway, I think this is going to be a really fun project and with that, I bid you goodnight!


	10. Chapter 9: Whispers of Gods

N: HELLO EVERYONE!

J: Yoooooo~

N: We are really tired BUT! Because we love you loves we are going to

give you love by giving you CHAPTEH 9! YEAA!

J: *crickets chirping*

N: I know.. settle down you wet and moist fan girls. NOW!

Before you cause a tsunami lets go ahead and discuss WE NEED MO  
REVIEWS OR ELSE WE WILL DIE! D:

J: Every 1 hour I will kill a cookie, you can stop this.

N: Yes. Just leave a review. Saying, this was good. I masturbated to it. My mom  
saw me reading it and read it and spanked me. I have to pee. This story is gay.  
ANYTHING WE ARE DESPERATE AND HORNEY! Well.. mostly I'm horny but..  
WHATEVER!

J: I am not horny, just hungry and crabby.

N: Exactly Jolee has crabs. NOW lets go on to the story :D

J: :/

* * *

(Prince Gumball's POV)

We went deep into the forest. I want no one to find her remains.  
I will eat her after she passes. To make sure everything is taken care of.

However… Marshall has tasted her blood before.. maybe its not wise to just  
drop her in me. He may taste her in my mouth…

WHAT AM I SAYING?! WHY AM I GOING CRAZY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!  
I CAN'T KILL FIONA! Maybe.. MAYBE I CAN TAKE HER BACK BEFORE SHE AWAKES!

N-NO! I CAN'T! SHE WILL TAKE MY MARSHALL AWAY FROM ME!...

But.. but.. she is my best friend and everyone will hate me!

DON'T LET HER TAKE THE ONE THING NEAR AND DEAR TO YOU!

dick  
I love Marshall but he.. wove me if..-

NO! FUCKING NO! SHE WILL KEEP YOU FROM LOVING HIM!

"Gumball stop."

"M-marshall!"

Oh.. no…

"Give me Fiona." demanded Marshall Lee.

"NO! SHE WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

(Marshall Lee's POV)

He.. loves me that much… I know what is wrong.

"Gummy.. please. I know how to fix this… We need to get her home though before  
the drug you gave her wares off and she wakes up."

"Marshall…"

*The Prince started to cry*

"You.. you are all that I have…" sobbed Gumball.

"Gummy…"

*Marshall hovered over to the Prince and stroked his face*

"No one can take someone as beautiful as you away from my life. I have been alive for  
one hundred thousand years. I have never found someone as amazing as you. I have the rest

of eternity to love you. Thats all I want."

*The Prince started sobbing even more and he dashed over to Fiona's house putting her in her

bed to finish off her sleep and dashed back to Marshall in his arms*

"Shh.. its ok my Prince… I promise as long as I live no one will ever take you away from me..  
you are who I love.. all I have.. all I need or want." Marshall said.

*Marshall lifted up Prince Gumball's chin and wiped his tears, then slowly leaned in to kiss him*

"I know your life is hard Gummy. I saw you grow up. All I wanted to do was take that struggle away. I know I will but right now, I need you to control yourself, be the Prince I LOVE and, not  
a demon that I want to fight. Promise?"

*Prince Gumball nodded with tears still coming down his face*

"I.. I want to go home.. to my castle.. can we sleep there?" requested the Prince.

"Yes my Prince."

*Marshall Lee carried Gumball back to his castle, and opened up the window from his  
balcony and, walked over to the Prince's bed, and threw back the covers, to lay the Prince down.

Marshall then covered Gumball up, and he walked over to the Prince's shower.*

I need a shower.. then I need to sleep with my Gummy Bear.

*The next morning*

(Prince Gumball's POV)

Marshall.. I.. love you…

*Prince Gumball woke up*

(GASP)

"Ugh… M-marshall.. are you awake.." I mumbled, my voice still groggy.

"My Prince I do believe he went down stairs." reported Peppermint Maid.

Today does not feel like a good one..

"Why my Prince?" inquired Peppermint Maid.

"Well Peppermint… I started thinking.. that nightmare that manifested my dreams..  
could it have been the Old Gods? Is it possible that the Old Gods can control me?"

"My Prince, seeing as it was a Old God whispering you, I still don't think you should worry.  
The Old Gods can only control the willing." said Peppermint Maid.

"But Dradrock would not have done such a thing? Why on earth would he submit to the Old Gods' whispers?" I asked.

"I don't know." replied Peppermint.

*1 Hour Later

Prince Gumball finished getting dressed and headed down stairs.  
Marshall was playing his Electric Guitar waiting so they could go talk to Flame Queen.*

"So Gummy why are we going to Flame Queen again?" asked Marshall.

"Marshall she is the only one that has the power to hear whispers through flames. I need to know what she has heard in the past few weeks. It is vital to know what is going on."

"That seems fair enough. However I need to go talk to Grevrish. He and me.. used to be close and I need him to help us. He can harness dark magic and use it to gain strength and can fight for us. We need him for any battle we commence in." informed Marshall.

"Close? What do you mean.. close.. I am not trying to dig my nose in bu-"

"He and me used to be best friends. I got drunk one night and killed his… his.. sister…" mumbled the upset Vampire King.

"Oh…"

* * *

N: This chapter is long over due, so I am going to end it here.

J: Yeah, I have been a lazy idiot for the past few weeks. Oops

N: Yea every time I go to fucking work on the book she gets me looking at what we call QUALLITTY aka good yaoi. like REALLY good yaoi.

J: Tru tru tru tru tru. Also, we would rather be playing L4D2. HUNTER X SMOKER & NICK X ELLIS 4lyfe bby 333

N: I like Hunter x Smoker, but not Nick x Ellis… Nick is Ellises dad in Shrek is Love, Shrek is life so its weiner. :P

J: Not to me, you just haven't read the fanfictions.

N: EITHER WAY THANKS FOR REDUN .3. see you next time loves C;

J: Byeeeee!

N: AND REMEMBER! Drop that nae nae .3.


End file.
